Sonic the Baron
Sonic the Baron is a frequent poster in Make Your Move 2, 3, and 4. He frequently posts well-received joke movesets. Before Make Your Move Sonic the Baron is a 14 years old resident of California. He generally tries to avoid staring discussion with anyone other than his closest friends. While on the subject of friends, his opinion of friends is very elite; There are less than ten people in his real life his considers "friends." He is considered to be smart, although he thinks of himself as mildly retarded. Baron loves listening to classic rock and metal. Some of his favorite songs include Yes' "Roundabout", Led Zeppelin's "Whole Lotta Love", Jimi Hendrix's "Foxey Lady", Rush's "The Spirit of Radio", Styx's "Renegade", and Van Halen's "Jump", to name a few. Unlike most people he knows, he purchases CDs to listen to music from some of his favorite bands. Although he can stand country artists like Willie Nelson and Johnny Cash, he avoids most rap other than Run-DMC, Beastie Boys, and Linkin Park. Baron can play guitar, and owns a Fender Stratocaster. Smash World Forums He joined Smash World Forums on October 28, 2007, his thirteenth birthday. Although his earliest posts were the stuff of n00bs, he later started posting more intelligent comments in the Brawl discussion rooms. When Brawl was released, he refocused his attention to the Forums Games, where he spent most of his SWF time before joining MYM2. Super Smash Bros. Since Sonic the Baron hasn't played the Nintendo 64 Super Smash Bros., this section is just for the lolz. Super Smash Bros. Melee Sonic the Baron's real-world alter ego purchased SSBM in January of an unspecified year, possibly 2003. His mains include: * Fox * Ness * Captain Falcon * Pikachu Super Smash Bros. Brawl The release for Brawl was one of the few times StB's alter ego stayed up after midnight. His mains include: * Sonic (duh) * King Dedede * R.O.B. * Wolf Movesets Make Your Move 2 (The Sucky Movesets) * Trogdor (from Homestar Runner) * Jimi Hendrix (from The Jimi Hendrix Experience) * WALL-E (from WALL-E) Make Your Move 3 (The Decent Moveset) * Chosen One (from Kung Pow! Enter the Fist) * Teen Girl Squad (from Homestar Runner) (incomplete) * This Game's Winner (OC based on Super Smash Bros.) * Lucky Day (from The Three Amigos) (removed) * Mama Luigi (from Super Mario World and various YouTube Poops) * Master Betty (from Kung Pow! Enter the Fist) * Shapeshifter Strong Bad (from Homestar Runner) * Historical Dudes (from Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) (incomplete) * Arwing (from Star Fox) * Chieftain Tuoli (from Spore) (incomplete) * Leonidas (from 300) (joke moveset) * pikafan (from SWF) (joke moveset) Make Your Move 4 (The Funny Stuff) * YouTube Toilet (OC based on various YouTube Poops) * Babe (from Babe and Super Smash Bros.) (joke moveset) * Hobo Santa (OC) Upcoming Movesets * The Cheat (from Homestar Runner) * Toaster & Friends (from The Brave Little Toaster) * Bone Cousins (from Bone) * Brian Tyler (OC) * Secret character * Secret OC's Cancelled Movesets * Puppet Genesis (from the music video for Land of Confusion) * Lucky Day (from The Three Amigos) * Historical Dudes (from Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure) * Gromit (from Wallace & Gromit) * Freddie Mercury (from Queen) (Might be revived) Trivia * Sonic the Baron is the writer of "The Fallen: The Return to Gamelon," an SM made for MYM4. * Sonic the Baron has an OC universe planned out, similar to that of Chris', about a character called Brian Tyler. Incidentally, neither Brian nor Tyler is part of Sonic the Baron's real name. * Sonic the Baron is one of the founding fathers of two of the Forum Games' leading groups, the AFA and the Vader Army. Category:MYMers